Gurkha/Bio
The Gurkhas are soldiers native to Nepal who are famous for their unquestionable loyalty, ambition, ferocity and resolve. They first gained fame during the Gurkha War in 1814, when the British East India Company tried to invade Nepal and failed. Impressed by their combat skills and bravery (which was unlike anything the British had ever encountered in their enemies), the British offered to hire the Gurkhas to fight for them. Gurkhas went on to fight for the British in both World Wars. After India gained independence in 1947, the original ten Gurkha regiments were split between the British Army and the new Indian Army. To the disappointment of many British officers, most Gurkhas offered service between the two chose their native Indian Army. Today, the Gurkhas also serve in Nepal, Singapore, Brunei and are sometimes employed by the United States. __TOC__ Battle vs. Marine Raiders (by MilitaryBrat) A squad of 6 Raiders are on patrol in the jungles of Guadalcanal. Unbeknownst to them is that 6 Gurkhas are also on patrol too. The lead Gurkha signals for the rest of his men to stop. He hears the Raiders walking by and signals his men to open fire on them. The 3 riflemen and 3 submachine gunners fire at the Raiders. Raiders-5 Gurkhas-6 "Left flank, left flank!!!!!!" the Raider leader yelled as he and the other Raiders open fire, a Gurkha is killed by a thrown grenade. Raiders-5 Gurkhas-5 Meanwhile, a Gurkha decides to climb a tree with his lee-enfield and shoot at the Raiders. He kills a Raider and falls out of the tree because of the gunfire from the other Raiders. Raiders-4 Gurkhas-4 A Raider who saw where the Gurkha sniper fell goes over to him with his Ka-bar and attempts to kill him. He grabs the Gurkha who manages to grab his Webley and kill the Raider with it. Raiders-3 Gurkhas-4 Another Raider with a Reising kills a Gurkha who was attempting what his buddy did with climbing up a tree, however he drops a grenade that kills the Raider. Raiders-2 Gurkkhas-3 A Gurkha is creeping up behind a Raider with his Kukri, he jumps on the Raider leader's back and tries to slice his throat but is thrown over his shoulder and shot by the Raider's Colt Revolver. Raiders-2 Gurkhas-2 The Gurkha leader sneaks up behind a Raider with his kukri and severs his spinal cord. As he's doing this the Raider leader takes careful aim with his Springfield rifle and kills a carefully hidden Gurkha. Raiders-1 Gurkha-1 The two leaders find themselves up against one another. The Gurkha thinks of a plan and runs up a tree. The Raider leader follows him to get a coconut in the face. He falls on his back and when he comes to he sees the Gurkha leader sitting on his chest. The Gurkha leader says to him 'Now you will die white man." The Raider, now fearful for his life at this point stabs the Gurkha with his Ka-bar. The Gurkha is surprised by this turn of events and loosens his grip on the kukri. The Raider leader now stabs the Gurkha leader in the chest. He gives a shout of victory, and examines the Gurkha leader's kukri. "Nice knife you got here midget." WINNER: Marine Raiders Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Marine Raiders won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sepoy (by El Alamein) Meerut, India 1857 The dim pink-orange glow of dawn crept slowly over the shadows of the British Army barracks, the flag hanging dormant in the still morning air, the lone British sentry completely asleep at the gates, his head tucked down into his coat to shield it from the cold of the night now gone. He shifts uncomfortably and rolls to his side as he wakes, eyes squinting through the early morning sun. Yellowish orange streaked over the horizon as the sun rose, dancing like flames, licking hungrily up at the air until they poured out a dense black smoke that curled up into the heavens. The British sentry shook himself awake as he stared into the distance. The British outpost stationed half a kilometer to the east, near the arsenal, was on fire. As he unsteadily grabbed his musket and ducked back into the gates to wake the garrison, he realized it was still night. This was no sunrise. It was a rebellion. *** Sepoys: Gurkhas: Five Sepoys milled angrily about in the smoldering wreckage of the outpost, summarily executing any of the injured and stunned British soldiers crying feebly in the ruins. Their sword bayonets slid in and out of the prostrate bodies stretched across the ground. Their frustration was evident as they indulged in their violent revenge. The Sepoys were so invested in their massacre that they didn't even notice as five Gurkha soldiers crept through the open gate of the outpost and took cover behind a low wooden palisade. Leaping up with a ferocious war cry, they let loose with a volley of musket fire that instantly killed one of the Sepoys. As the body collapsed to the ground the other Sepoys looked up in shock as the five Nepalese warriors charged forward, armed with pistols and huge Kukri knives. Quickly lowering their ragtag mixture of carbines and muskets, the Sepoys retaliated with a volley of return fire that threw one of the advancing Gurkha soldiers to the side, a gaping hole torn through his torso by the .75 caliber musket balls. The Gurkhas closed in, engaging the Sepoys in a vicious hand-to-hand melee. Frantically, the Sepoys threw their muskets and carbines in the way of the first wild swing of the Kukri knife. One of the Gurkhas got his knife stuck halfway through the barrel. Without missing a beat, he planted his foot on the chest of the Sepoy and kicked hard, forcing the Indian conscript to the ground and freeing the Kukri in the same fluid motion. Spinning around, he followed up with a second, harder kick to the jaw as the Sepoy attempted to stand, sending blood and teeth flying from the man's mouth. The next strike was a hard downward diagonal slash from the Kukri that completely severed the unfortunate Sepoy's chin from the rest of his head and went down deep into the neck. Screaming in a battle rage, the Gurkha raised his bloody Kukri high in the air, only to be bayoneted in the back by another Sepoy. As the Indian soldier twisted the bayonet out of his victim's body, he turned, only to come face-to-face with a Gurkha wielding two flintlock pistols. The other two Sepoys were squaring off against the other two Gurkhas, trying desperately to hold their assailants at a distance with their bayonets. One of the Gurkhas made a feint, prompting the nervous Sepoy to retaliate with a forward thrust. Grabbing the barrel of the carbine, the Gurkha pulled the weapon from the Sepoy's hands and swung it full force, clubbing the man with the stock of his own weapon. The Sepoy fell hard but his teammate rushed forward, stabbing the Gurkha in the upper thigh, missing his groin by inches. The Gurkha yelled in pain as the Sepoy pushed the blade deeper in, forcing the Gurkha to stumble backwards. The other Gurkha pulled out his flintlock pistol and fired point-blank at the Sepoy, killing him with a shot to the throat. A deep crimson geyser erupted from the Sepoy's neck and he crumpled to the ground in a fountain of blood. Falling to a knee, the wounded Gurkha angrily pulled the bayonet from his midsection and struggled to stand. The Sepoy he had hit with the musket had since gotten back to his feet. Recovering a discarded musket on the ground, he coolly shot the downed Gurkha in the gut. The Gurkha flinched as the round tore through his midsection before he sank soundlessly back into the ground. The Gurkha who had drawn two pistols on his opponent pulled the triggers, only to find two misfires. Both men paused as they registered the weapon's failure. The Sepoy recovered first, charging forward and tackling the Gurkha to the ground. The Nepalese soldier swung his pistols like clubs, pounding hard on the Sepoy's back, but it was too late--the Sepoy had already brought his opponent to the ground. Wrapping his hands around the Gurkha's face, the Sepoy dug his thumbs into his enemy's eyes and slamming the back of his head repeatedly against the hard ground. The Gurkha shrieked in agony and kicked wildly, but his desperate thrashing was little more than the agonized death throes of a fatally wounded man. The Sepoy continued this brutal gouging long after the Gurkha had ceased to fight back. The last Gurkha slammed hard into this Sepoy, knocking the Indian soldier off of the body of his dead teammate, and slashed his Kukri hard across his arm, leaving a serious wound. The Gurkha looked behind him just in time to spot the other Sepoy approaching with his bayonet ready, and jumped to the side in time to avoid a stabbing thrust attack. The bayonet-armed Sepoy stood between the Gurkha and his injured squadmate. The Gurkha locked eyes with his opponent, held out his Kukri in a taunting gesture, and reached down to draw his last flintlock pistol. The Sepoy raised his carbine and aimed. Both men pulled the trigger at the same time--the Gurkha's shot went high and missed as he jerked back from the impact of the Sepoy's shot, which had hit him directly in the chest. The Gurkha dropped his Kukri and his pistol, looked down at his injury, up at his killer, and then died. Suddenly, an eerie silence had returned to the outpost. The Sepoy looked down and offered an arm to his injured teammate. Pulling the man to his feet, the Sepoy raised his rifle with one hand and gave a cry of victory. This would be a message to the British--not even their feared Gurkhas would stop them. Now nothing would stand in their way. Expert's Opinion The Sepoys had more reliable and more advanced weaponry which allowed them to keep their foes back at a distance, securing their victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rogers' Rangers (by Goddess of Despair) Gurkhas Rogers’ Rangers Robert Rogers and three of his elite “Rangers” are setting up their camp. Two Rangers are starting a fire, whilst Robert Rogers cleans his Brown Bess Musket. In the center of the camp, an American revolutionary flag stood blowing in the wind. Nearby, four Gurkhas approach the camp, hired by the British. Seeing the American flag, two Gurkhas take aim with their Baker rifles. “There was supposed to be four.” The Gurkha leader thought to himself before giving the order to fire. Suddenly, the Gurkha to his right gets blasted by a musket ball! Hearing the gunshot, the other Rangers in the camp immediately looked up and saw the Gurkhas approaching from the hillside. The Gurkha leader turned and blasted the Ranger to his right, sending his corpse rolling down the hill. The other two Gurkhas opened fire with their Baker rifles, both shots landing on the same Ranger’s chest. With a courageous roar, the three Gurkhas charged towards the remaining Rangers. Robert Rogers took aim with his Brown Bess, hitting one of the Gurkhas in the throat with a lucky shot. The other Ranger took aim with a Blunderbuss; however when he pulled the trigger the weapon jammed. He threw the useless firearm onto the ground and grabbed his Tomahawk as a Gurkha approached him. He swung high, though the Gurkha ducked the attack and sliced at his left knee, then at his right, bringing down the American before thrusting into his Kukuri into his target’s throat. The other Gurkha sprinted towards the final Ranger, who in response hurled his Tomahawk, implanting the hatchet into the Gurkhas’ head. He turned and looked into the eyes of the final Gurkha. The stared at one another for a moment before, the Ranger grabbed his Brown Bess Musket and began to load it. The Gurkha rushed towards him with his Kukuri. Roger began to shove his round into the Brown Bess as the Gurkha neared. He lifted the musket and blasted the Gurkha point-blank. Lowering his musket, Roger looked at the bodies around him, then towards the revolutionary flag, and yelled in victory. Expert's Opinion Whilst the Gurkhas were undoubtedly skilled, however Rogers' Rangers carried more devastating firearms and a greater understanding of stealth, which ultimately lead them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Afghan Warrior (by SPARTAN 119) Gurkhas: Afghan Warriors: A group of Afghan Warriors stood at the ready on the walls of a canyon located high in the mountains. Five Gurkhas walked into the narrow defile, not realizing the threat that lay in wait. One of the Afghan Warriors rested his Jezail on it bipod against a rock, training the weapon on the lead Gurkha, and pulled the trigger. The Gurkha clutched the hole in his chest, before he collapsed to the ground, dead. One of the Gurkhas retaliated with their Baker Rifle, striking down one Afghans lying in wait at the top of the canyon as the other Gurkhas took cover behind trees or rocks. The Four surviving Gurkhas then charged at the Afghans, unaffected by the volley of musket and rifle fire the Afghans sent at them, which killed one Gurkha. A Gurkha armed with a double-barrel musket fired off the first barrel, riddling the nearest Afghan with buck and ball, before firing a second shot and scoring a second kill. The lead Afghan drew a pistol, and shot the Gurkha with the double musket , before drawing his pulwar and charging towards the two surviving Gurkhas. The nearest Gurkha faced an Afghan armed with a shorah knife, who made a powerful slash at the Gurkha. The Gurkha blocked the attack with a talwar, the shorah hitting with such force that it bent slightly. The Gurkha then retaliated with a slash that cut the Afghans' throat and nearly decapitated him. The Gurkha suddenly felt a stab of pain in his chest, just in time to see a pulwar blade sticking out his chest. The Afghan leader pulled his sword out of the Gurkha's chest, and turned to his last surviving comrade, charging with blood-stained pulwar in hand. The last surviving Gurkha raised his kukri and threw the blade at the Afghan, who stared, eyes wide in shock as the blade punched through the center of his face, burying itself into his skull and killing him instantly. The Gurkha retrieved his kukri for the Afghan's body and raised it in the air in triumph. WINNER: Gurkha Expert's Opinion The Gurkha's skill in combat, as well as their unmatched courage and tenacity allowed them to win this battle against an extremely dangerous opponent. The Gurkha's slightly superior weapons also play a role in the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rats of Tobruk (by Deathblade 100 Rats of Tobruk: Gurkhas: The clatter of metal filled the air as six Rats of Tobruk load their Lewis Guns in one of their endless trenches. Six Gurkhas approach the camp and watch. The Gurkha leader orders two of his soldiers to scout out a way into the camp, while the other four continue to advance. Sensing danger, four of the Rats load their Thompson Submachine Guns as two others man their Lewis Guns. Two of the Rats go into a tunnel in order to investigate the threats. In the tunnels, one of the Rats stands back of the entrance to provide assistance as the other one advances into the tunnels. Two of the Gurkhas enter the same tunnel the Rats were in. One of the Rats calls out in surprise as a Gurkha slashes his Kukri across an Australian soldier's neck. The Rat by the entrance of the tunnel runs in and fires his Tommy Gun, killing a Gurkha. The second Gurkha fires his Sten Gun into the Rat's chest. The Rats on the surface open fire with their Lewis and Tommy guns at the four Gurkhas, who fire back with their Bren and Sten guns. A burst of fire from a Lewis Gun cuts down a Gurkha. A Bren Gun quickly killed the Lewis Gunner. A Rat's Thompson Submachine Gun killed a Sten using Gurkha. A burst of fire from a Sten gun hits one of the Rats of Tobruk in the back. A Rat turns and fires his Thompson, killing the Gurkha behind the trenches. The remaining Rats of Tobruk retreat further through the trenches with the Gurkhas in pursuit. One Gurkha is stabbed by a Rat's bayonet. The last Gurkha slams his Kukri into the second Rat's head. The Last member of the Rats of Tobruk thrusts with his bayonet, only for the Gurkha to deflect the blade with his Kurkri. The Gurkha leader kicks the Rats' leader in the chest, causing the Australian to stagger back in pain. The Gurkha runs up and slashes his Kukri across the Rats' throat. As the Australian collapses, the Gurkha leader yells "Ayo Gurkhali!" (The Gurkhas are here!) in victory. Winner: Gurkhas Expert's Opinion While the Rats of Tobruk were brave warriors, the Gurkhas Bren Light Machine Gun and Kukri quickly gave the Nepalese soldiers the win. To see the original battle, votes and weapons click here Battle vs. Viet Cong (by MilenHD) The battle begins somewhere is the jungles in Vietnam as 5 Gurkhas are patrolling,as they are walking 1 of the Gurkhas gets past over the POMZ-2 mine trap and he explodes. Gurkhas:1234 Viet Cong:12345 Then the Viet Cong begins their assault with their pistols and MAT-49s,but one of the Viet Cong members gets shot by Enfield No.4 rifle in the chest. Gurkhas:1234 Viet Cong:1234 One of the Gurkhas shot a Viet Cong member in the arm with his revolver,but the Vietnamese soldier shot him with his MAT-49,but he gets blown up by Mills bomb Gurkhas:123 Viet Cong:123 Then Viet Cong team runs away and the Gurkhas followed them,but one of the falled into a punji trap,in the same time one of the Viet Congs was shot into the back with a sten submachine gun. Gurkhas:12 Viet Cong:12 As a runnig 1 of the Gurkhas get shot in the head by a Tokarev pistol,but the Viet Cong pistolmen get stab in the gut with a kukri Gurkhas:1 Viet Cong:1 Then the both warriors clashed in a close range dual Gurkhas with his Kukri and Viet Cong with his machete,first the Viet Cong slash a the Gurkha and only hit the chest making a small scar,but the Gurkha got too angry and with the last slash the Vietnamese neck killing him. Gurkhas:1 Viet Cong: After seeing his opponent is dead the Gurkha shouts "Ayo Gurkhali!" (The Gurkhas are here!) in victory. Expert's Opinion Gurkhas won because they are better trained and have better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios